


Attachments

by Lar_cries_over_fandom



Series: My daddy's got a gun (and we do too) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Tommyinnit, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Not Canon Compliant, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, an au where techno raises wilbur and tommy basically, i looked at canon in the eys and said "nah", more people will show up i swear, my friend said this was like free therapy so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lar_cries_over_fandom/pseuds/Lar_cries_over_fandom
Summary: Technoblade did not get attached.(but when he found two children alone in the middle of the woods, what else could he do?)An au where techno is the one to raise wilbur and tommy(previously called "My daddy's got a gun (and we do too)")
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: My daddy's got a gun (and we do too) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153985
Comments: 100
Kudos: 908
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Where do we start?

This story, as many others, could have started a long, long time ago. 

Before the people we have come to love were born, before wars, kingdoms and countries stood where they now stand.

It also started with a friendship, not unlike the ones we know. A friendship that could be called unconventional by most, but perfectly reasonable by those who truly know.

It started with the blood god and the angel of death. 

(Though, if you asked them, those titles were more for show than anything else)

More specifically, it started with Technoblade and Philza, two immortals roaming the world, sometimes together, sometimes apart, but always bound to find each other. While their friendship grew, so did they. Not physically, of course not, but their names started being whispered all around, their strength and prowess only getting better with the passing of time.

Anywhere you looked you would hear about Technoblade, about the Blood God, how he could bring armies down by himself, barely a scratch on his body. How he would stop at nothing to reach his goals, determination alone making him able to bring the mightiest tyrants to their knees, make them pray for any god that wasn’t the one before them. 

(there was also a story going around about food…? potatoes, or pumpkins, something like that, though no one was exactly sure)

And throughout the land and see you would learn of Philza, the Angel of Death, the survivor, how he would survive tiem and time again with every odd against him, coming victorious from whatever challenge he may be confronted with. How nothing could stand in his way, not life, not death.

Children and adults were told stories of the Antarctic Empire, situated in the harshest of climates but being able to resist anything thrown it’s way.

They would learn about their battle strategies, tactics and battles. About their battle prowess, their ability to subdue even the most feared armies, the terror they instilled on every soldier’s heart at the thought of being on the wrong side of the coin. They were merciless, slashind, maiming and killing their way through wars, not once stopping for anything short than a white flag.

Every member of the court was to go down in history, from the ones that were there in the very beginning to the ones in the end. Every single one of them was as important as the one that came before and after, as skilled in their own way, and all deadly. Still, there were names that stood out. Names that, for one reason or the other, would be ingrained in the memory of anyone who had even a passing knowledge of the Empire. Those names were, of course, Peter Over, Wisp Exe, and Calvin the Second. There are entire documents speaking about them, their exact roles and why they are so important to this part of history. But that’s not here nor there.

They also learned of the rulers, the emperors, the dictators. Technoblade and Philza. A pair of hybrids, ruthless, brutal, deadly. No one could stand in their way, and those who were foolish enough to have, didn’t live to tell the tale. Alone, they could end wars. Together, they could rule the world 

(almost did)

They knew, of course, of the hybrid status of the emperors. There were laws in most societies that protected hybrids, but those were rarely enforced. But they also weren't exactly popular amongst human communities, being discriminated against, cast aside, and in the worst cases, killed, only to have the government turn a blind eye on them. So when word got out that the rulers of the Antarctic Empire were hybrids, and not only that, one of them was part hostile mob? That did nothing to make them look better in the eyes of the public.

(it did make sense, then, that hybrids were welcome with open arms in their corner of the world. They were treated as any human, composing the majority of the population. Hybrids knew to go to the empire, most of them did not have the same judgements humans had. And if they did, the moment they stepped inside the borders looking for aid, those disappeared)

But what they weren’t told about was the other side of the empire. They knew about the harsh winters, but did they know about how, in those months when the soil was too covered in snow to be useful, when all animals were hibernating or hiding, when the winds and storms left nothing standing, not one person went hungry? no one succumbed to the cold? Did they know that the castle doors were wide open for anyone who might need it? It was a grand place, and the people who lived there could not even try to fill it by themselves. Did they know how the court with the rest of the castle workers went and gave food and warmth to those who needed them? 

  
  


Because even if the immortal rulers seemed to not care about anything else other than bloodshed, their people knew better. They knew of the love only an immortal, after watching humanity grow for years, could have for them.

(their enemies did not know of their immortality, of course. They were seen just enough times and had good enough disguises for them to think that there was a lineage)

Eventually, the Empire fell. The rulers left, not defeated, but bored, mostly. Their people continued on, but by that point they did not need any sort of guidance or leadership, and could manage well enough alone. So, with the weight in their hearts that came with leaving a place you loved behind, but with the prospect of getting out of their routine, Philza and Technoblade left.

This time, they went their separate ways. They knew that, eventually, they would find each other again, so they had no repairs on leaving one another. 

The Blood God went on to compete in more tournaments, breaking and setting records, fighting more battles. He took more time to learn about humanity, the stories they told each other, how they grew. But he did not get attached to anyone. He did not get attached, because he had learned long ago about how loyalty quickly changes, how their emotions go by so fast that he can’t keep up.

(he had also learned a long time ago how short their lives were, with barely enough time for them to enjoy. So no, Technoblade did not get attached)

Philza, for his part, went on to travel, to discover new places and create more things. He also learned about humanity, about their hubris, about their greed and envy. But he did get attached, because he also learned about how they loved each other, how they still fought even when there was no chance of winning, how they never lost hope. 

(he knew they would be gone in the blink of an eye, their lives going by too fast, so why not have fun with them while he could? Yes, Philza did get attached, but maybe he didn’t know what attachment truly means)

But, as I said, that happened a long time ago, and while our story technically begins there, the most important part is yet to come.


	2. To all the kids who only have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual story starts with two boys

This story, actually starts with two boys. Not with a kid who learned how to hold a sword before he could hold a hand, not with a kid who had no one but himself in an unknown world, but with two kids who only had each other.

You might even know their names, Tommy and Wilbur. 

The two of them had recently ran away from their village, nothing left for them back there, with no destination in mind. They had both recently begun presenting hybrid traits, and while they were not actively hunted, the orphanage that had taken them in in the beginning had no resources to waste on a pair of hybrids like them. 

They had been careful, hiding it the best they could. But all it took was one boy going into the bathroom at the wrong time, when our protagonists had been taking their time putting their clothes back on, and immediately calling the caregivers. 

After that, it was known all around the village of the two anomalies that walked amongst them.

So it wasn't that they had been kicked out, per say, but rather shoved aside, adults whispering between each other as they walked by, disgust barely hidden by polite smiles sent their way. Children were less careful, openly calling them names, going out of their way to bother the boys.

(they were lucky, at least, that they both were passive mob hybrids. Neither of them wanted to think what would have been if they were hostile)

Tommy was a racoon hybrid. Small ears that were still hidden by his dark blond hair, along with a still short tail to match were the only signs of his status thus far. He was still a child, only six years old, and had yet to grow into more characteristic traits.

(His eyes still shone the way that only kid's did, excitement pouring out of his being. Far too young and innocent to see things the way they were)

Wilbur was a fox hybrid. He had known for a while, but his ears could be easily hidden by a beanie and could camouflage with his equally brown hair, and his tail could not be seen if he was wearing a long coat. He had been doing that for some years now, being twelve by the time he and Tommy finally left.

(And he was a kid too, wasn't he? Not ready yet to care for himself, let alone someone else)

But as I said, they were both children. And even though they haven’t been exactly coddled in the orphanage, they were by no means ready to survive by themselves in the middle of the night. 

They had gotten up and left at dawn, having walked all day long, with some breaks for resting and eating whatever they had been able to steal from the village. 

That had been good enough, but night was quickly approaching and neither of them knew what to do. 

“Wilby, I’m tired” that was not the first time in the day Tommy had said that, but this time they couldn’t afford to just sit down and rest for a bit.

“I know Toms, but trust me, just a little longer” Wilbur was no better, also bone tired from the day, but he knew better than to let himself relax. He had never been outside in the dark of the night, but he had learned of the monsters that lurked in the shadows, where the light of lamps and torches wouldn’t get to them. And there was no light in sight, besides the moon in the dark of the night.

Looking around, he knew their best bet at getting somewhere at least a bit safer was on a tree, in the forest that was right of the path. So, even if he didn’t know how they would even get up there, much less convince his brother to sleep, he made up his mind.

“Hey, Toms, would you like to climb a tree? I know you loved doing that back home” The word home hurt to say, not being able to give that kind of meaning to the place that turned them away so quickly.

Tommy’s eyes seemed to shine a little bit brighter after hearing his brother’s words 

“Can I? Miss amelie always said that I was going to get hurt”

“Don’t know if you never try”

And with that the youngest of the pair went running to the first tree he saw, energy having been renewed for a short while. Wilbur followed behind, on high alert. He could already begin hearing what he thought were the moans of zombies, rattling of bones, and the arrows that were fired every once in a while.

Tommy decided on a big oak tree, with a thick trunk and branches, as if he knew that they were spending the rest of their night there. He had always enjoyed climbing trees, hiding between branches and in their trunks, all holed up and  safe . Maybe it was parto of his nature as a hybrid, maybe that was just a part of him.

Tommy started climbing right away, not stopping until he found a branch that was big enough to sit and maybe even lay down. And sit he did, looking down to the floor where his brother was still standing, as if trying to stay there in case he fell down.

Once Wilbur deemed it safe enough, he too began going up, helping himself with his hands and the small claws that were beginning to grow at the end of them.

They had both gotten up, starting to get comfortable enough to actually sleep, when the sound of an arrow being fired cut through the air. The oldest held his breath, trying to cover his brother just in case the shot was aimed at them. It hit the side of the trunk, missing them both but not by far enough. The next shot wouldn't be as unlucky.

Tommy wriggled his way out of the other's hold, signaling him to go further up, in hopes of being able to get away from the range weapon. They had no other option, since zombies had started appearing all around, the spider's glowing eyes being recognizable even from the small safety of heights. So up again they went. 

The hybrids had tried to get into a semi comfortable position once again, but to no avail. The two of them were tense, even if the racoon didn't fully comprehend what was happening, he could see the tension on his brother's shoulders, the way he kept looking around.

(Tommy would never admit it, but he was scared. Some kids liked telling scary stories back in the village, about people who weren't dead but not alive either, about spiders that could eat you whole in one bite. He didn't want to test of it was true)

The fox didn't know what he was looking around for, no threat could reach that high. That knowledge did nothing to calm his racing heart, the worry that something could happen to Tommy right in the front of his mind. He couldn't allow that.

(Wilbur was scared, too. Even more reluctant to ever say it aloud, he was scared, because he liked to pride himself in knowing things, but he did not know what was crawling down below, the only thing reaching his senses being the sounds of various creatures that he had little to no knowledge of)

Meanwhile, in the ground, neither of them could see the creeper that was slowly approaching the base of the tree.

(What a shame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We're getting to the part when the fam dynamic starts, dont worry.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are not demanded, of course, but are appreciated!


	3. I'd give anything to ease the panic in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, kinda?
> 
> (Chapter title from "into the darkness" by Gio Navas)

Technoblade wasn't entirely sure when, or how for that matter, he had gotten where he was. That being in the middle of the night, in the forest, fighting off mobs.

(It happened with far more frequency than he would like to admit. Losing himself in the patterns and the voices in the back of his head, coming to his senses in a completely different situation than the one he had been)

He didn't need the experience nor the loot, so there was no actual reason for him to keep fighting, other than to give into the thirst of violence his chat tended to provide. And that wasn't even that good of a reason. There was just something else, like an invisible force that kept him there, slashing, dodging, stabbing, moving, slashing, dodging, stabbing, moving. He didn’t mind doing it, too comfortable in the practiced motions to try and stop.

The night was calm. The moon was at her highest point, plastered on the sky, looming over the earth, shining brightly. The stars could be seen in the clear sky, no cloud daring to make an appearance and ruin the perfect sight.

That is, if they could even be seen from the ground.

The forest was dense, big oak trees barely letting some moonrays go through, not quite illuminating the ground, as much as just giving spots of clearness amidst the darkness that threatened to suffocate any being inside it. Small, red eyes from the spider could be seen here and there, but served more as a recordatory to not let his guard down than to help him see anything.

The air was completely still. No wind that picked at his skin, sending shivers down his spine with every movement, not even a warm breeze that gave a feeling of reassurance. It was the middle of summer, humidity heavy in the atmosphere and his lungs, as if weighing him down.

The immortal was just starting to set up a camp, seeing as he didn’t know how far he was from his house. However, that was a problem to be sorted out in the morning, when he didn’t have to concentrate on walking to steps without getting an arrow through his skull. He was just clearing the last of the monsters nearby, putting down torches so they wouldn’t get near him again.

He didn’t call his house “home”, because that would imply he was attached to it. And Technoblade chose not to tie himself down to a place, his roots never to be put down. Not even in the down time, when he would spend years just trying to leave a life in the same place.

(The blood god usually didn’t last long like that)

He usually prefered the comfort of constant movement, setting up camps wherever he went, being able to just pick up his life and go somewhere else and start again. Not staying for long in one place, as if trying to run away from something he didn't know.

But he also liked the comfort of a routine, of digging his hands in the dirt and working on it, planting, farming, and watching it all grow. Those were the times he learned the most about humanity, not by fighting them, but by going to villages and trading, observing. 

(And if there were times when he wanted to stay more than others, nobody needed to know that. Because he didn’t get attached)

But he always, sooner or later, went back to traveling, going from war to war, victory to victory. His ever growing bloodthirst could be calmed, but never satiated. Even if the voices seemed to like settling down from time to time, they were bound to get bored. And no one wanted to happen to be close to him when his chat decided they had had enough of niceties, of peace. 

Over the years, he had learned to keep himself under control, the voices not actually being able to control him the way they did in the beginning (had there been a beginning?) His will was steel, and little to nothing could make him budge if he didn't want to.

The thing is, he got bored too.

And back to the routine of bloodshed once again, rinse and repeat.

But right then, he had been living a slow, calm life. Having a cabin on the edge of that same forest, growing his crops, caring for his animals, trading in a small village nearby. It was nice, and chat seemed to like it, so he stayed.

The monotonous life left him with plenty of time to think, to do the things that a battlefield didn’t allow. He read every book he could get his hands on, starting a small library for himself from scratch, filling it with books he had never read before, alongside some others that were his favorites. He wrote a little, never the one to come up with stories as grand as the ones he enjoyed reading, but he tried to nonetheless. Half the time, he also transcribed some old myths and legends he could remember, lest they be forgotten by the passing of time. He tended to his garden, not only the parts that gave him food to sustain himself with, but flowers, succulents, cacti, anything that could make the place look better. He tried to learn how to cook, too. Not the best at it yet, though he could make some mean stew.

Life was enjoyable, and most of all, calm.

  
  
  


So of course something had to happen.

He had been finishing setting up camp, when he saw a creeper in the distance. The being wasn’t close enough that if it exploded would actually cause him any damage, but Techno was not the pig to take many risks. So he shot it once, hoping it would either die or explode there, just not bothering him or his camp.

The creeper went off, setting another creeper that was next to it. Luckily, they were not directly next to any tree, and the big oaks could handle the explosions without falling. Unluckily, it seemed that one tree was closer to the blast than he had originally thought, because it started to tilt to the side, getting ready to fall. Ready to fall to the opposite side of where he was at the moment, so he paid it no mind.

Well, right up until he heard the screams, anyway.

They sounded scared, and for a moment Techno thought there had been someone following him in the tree, and they just fell off it. But it made no sense for someone to be trailing him, less alone that they had been staring without him taking notice. Against every part of him that screamed it was a trap, he went to see what had happened.

As he got closer, he started to hear sobbing. Now, he wasn’t one to deal with those kinds of emotions, but even he felt bad about leaving without even seeing what had happened, seeing as it had probably been his fault. So he kept going.

Stepping as silently as he could, trying to not scare nor alert anyone there, he finally saw the source of the noise. There seemed to be one blond boy? Yes, covered in what appeared to be scratches and bruises, kneeling next to the now fallen trunk and wailing his eyes out. Inching closer, he finally saw that someone else (another boy?) was stuck under the tree, either passed out or dead.

_ Help them!! _

_ Technosupport _

_ Awwww poor bois _

_ Orphans!! kill _

_ No!!! Good kids, help _

Ignoring his head, he got close enough so that it would be awkward if he got noticed without saying something first 

“hey kid, do you, uh, need help?” That sure did sound awkward still.

The kid had the decency to look surprised for a second, before he went back to crying, only louder.

“There, there” What was he supposed to say now? “Look, if you calm down, I can try and lift the tree and you can… drag him out I guess”

The blond seemed to understand what he had said, trying - and failing- to stifle his cries back into choked sobs, getting up, seemingly ready to do what had been asked of him.

“Okay, on the count of three” Techno got a hold of the side of the tree. He thanked whatever there was to thank that it was not as thick as the base, because that surely would have been impossible to lift, let alone have a chance at surviving being crushed by it “One…” He got ready “Two…” Managed to fit a knee to support himself and the oak “And three!” He finally lifted it, only leaving a gap big enough so that the kid could drag the other one out of the place he had been.

The moment it had been done, he threw the thing back to the floor, turning to the two boys. The blonde had stopped crying as hard, but tears were still streaming down his face.

“Wilby? Wilby, please, please, Wilby”

Don’t ask what had gotten into him at that moment, he didn’t have an answer. But a part of him practically shoved him so that he knelt on the other side of the newly discovered brunette.

“Do you… do you mind if I look at him? I’m not the best at healing, but I have a potion, and maybe…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence that the other kid was already nodding vigorously, moving so that he could see the boy closely, but still kneeling next to him.

The first thing he did was check for a pulse, which was surprisingly, there. Weak, and laboured to match the small puffs of breath that went past the boy’s nose, but there. Next, he started checking for injuries, the most prominent ones being on his legs. There seemed to be fractured bones there, though he couldn’t point out which ones. After that came the chest, where he luckily didn’t have any broken ribs, but they were definitely at least bruised. On his skin were a ton of scratches and bruises, the same as the blond. 

While doing the look over, he couldn’t help but notice the lack of human ears, and the two pointy ones that seemed to be growing on his hair. A hybrid, that could explain why he was out in the forest at this time. But that wasn’t the time nor the place

He searched his inventory, and luckily found a health and a regen potion. It seemed that even while dissociating he had had half a mind to bring some of those.

Now came the hard part, getting it to go down the kid’s throat. He carefully grabbed his head, seeing from the corner of his eye the other one flinch, and uncorked the bottle with one hand.

“I’m going to make him drink this, yeah? It’s a health potion, it will help heal him enough so that he’s not endangered anymore” His voice was steady, speaking slowly, as if trying to not scare away a wild animal. And seeing the state the other kid was in, it might as well be the same situation.

He tilted the bottle, making sure none of the precious liquid missed the other’s mouth, carefully. Once he was done with that, he settled him back down again. The regen potion he had was a splash one, meaning that he could use it on the both of them at the same time, so it would be easier to carry just one kid to his house-

Woah. Hold on. To his house? Sure, he had been the one to set the creeper, but it probably would have exploded just the same. He didn’t owe these kids anything, not really. He had healed one of them enough, he could go his merry way.

Except… Where would they go? Two hybrid kids (he hadn’t paid enough attention to the blond, but he was sure he was a hybrid as well), if they had been alone in the forest sleeping on a tree, it wasn’t likely that they had an actual home.

It wouldn’t hurt him letting them stay with him for the moment, at least. He had once ruled over a land that prided themselves on letting hybrids in with open arms, he supposed.

But he would take them to his house, and what? Wait until they were fully healed and then send them out? He knew nothing about kids, himself having been one ages ago. That thought could wait, though.

Making up his mind, he gripped the potion harder.

“This is a regeneration potion” he explained once again “ I will throw it to the ground, and it will help with the cuts you and him have, okay?”

The kid nodded slowly. He threw it to the ground, letting the liquid and particles expand.

It did wonders. Well, some wonders at least. The brunette was still passed out, but his body wasn’t as covered in injuries as before. And the one in front of him looked almost new, besides the few lingering cuts and the dirt on his body, as well as the tear tracks on his face.

He looked relieved, too. 

“What’s your name?” 

The words startled the piglyn, noticing it was the first time the boy had spoken.

“Technoblade” a beat “and yours, kid?”

“I’m Tommy! Well, mistah blade, thank you!” Then, the boy promptly threw himself at him in a hug. He almost sliced him in a half, barely noticing it was not an attack.

It was just then that Techno realized just how young the kid looked. He must have been what, five?

“No problem, Tommy, no problem”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mans really living his best cottagecore life, huh


	4. You will see a better day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are conversations about places. To go, to be.
> 
> (chapter title from "It's alright" by mother mother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with other projects. You may have noticed the title change and that the work was put in a series, and well. I decided to make this work just about techno "adopting" the bois, and I'll make different ones to write about the smp and all

By the time Techno had gotten Tommy to stop clinging to him, the sun was already rising. 

The kid looked impossibly tired, yet he had stayed stubbornly awake, watching his brother like a hawk, face scrunched up in concentration as if trying to get him to wake up by sheer force of will. He looked cute, even as his dirty hair stuck to his forehead, some stray leaves and branches sticking out, grime covering his arms and legs.

The rational side of him was screaming about how he should just leave those kids there, he had no ties to them whatsoever and certainly did not know how to handle children. There was still a chance for it all to be some elaborate kind of trap, of someone using the kids as live bait (and wouldn’t that be even sadder?), waiting patiently for a moment to strike.

But there was also the side that wanted nothing more than to protect those children. It begged him to look at them, to see how they were just harmless, hurt and scared kids, who had no reason to be alone in the woods at night unless they had nowhere else to go. That side of him sounded a lot like a pyglin, telling him to protect those of his kind and to never let anyone lay a finger on them, unless they wanted to face his wrath.

( There was another side, maybe not a side at all and just himself, that made Technoblade see himself in those kids. Hybrids, with no apparent place in the world and no one except each other and themselves? He had to learn how to survive and protect himself all alone, but maybe they wouldn’t need to)

Chat was, as always, unhelpful. Most of them were already attached to the kid, with no plans on letting him go, whether he wanted or not.

So, against any rational thought left on his mind, he asked

“Tommy, do you have a place to go?”

He regretted those words immediately after they left his mouth, because Tommy’s eyes started to water, and Technoblade was reminded that this kid could not be older than 6. 

“We- we had a house, and- and I don’t know why- we are gone” the boy started explaining, sobs making him choke with his words “The ladies were mean, and, and Wilby said we had to go, he said- he said we will be happy, and”

He was interrupted by techno, that gently grabbed his hands. The older hybrid was at loss with what to do, those kinds of conversations were not his forte. No kind of conversation was his forte, to be honest. He communicated with his actions, his body. He had to learn from a young age that the only universal language was violence, and even after he got to know how the world worked and learned other forms of communication, old habits die hard.

So he just sat there, holding the child’s hands, gently sushing him, assuring the other that it was okay, he didn’t have to keep going, he got it. Eventually, he pulled the kid to his chest once again, until he felt the, now gentle, sobs die. They were replaced by the rise and fall of Tommy’s chest, indicating that the small one was asleep, a night of being kept up finally catching up to him.

Funnily enough, it wasn’t until then that Technoblade realized his full predicament. He was sitting in the middle of the forest, a kid asleep on his chest, another one passed out right next to them, and his camp had been left abandoned all night in favor of helping said kids. 

Not what he thought he would be doing that day, to be honest.

Luckily (or not, depending on who you ask) the passed out kid- Wilby?- chose that moment to wake up. His eyelids started fluttering open, brown eyes peeking through dark lashes. He sat up lazily, and for a moment, he seemed calm, looking around. That was, obviously, until he saw a stranger holding his little brother.

He almost screamed, but Techno raised a finger to his mouth, signaling him to keep quiet. That confused the kid enough not to start outright attacking him, but didn’t make him look at him any less suspiciously.

“Um, hey, it’s okay” That’s exactly what you should tell a frightened kid, way to go Techno “I’m not gonna hurt ya, it’s just, huh, it’s complicated?”

“Complicated? I have no idea who you are, you have my brother between your arms, and I was passed out on the floor, when I distinctly remember going to sleep on a tree. Why should I trust anything you say?”

“You shouldn’t, but I’m still gonna say what happened” He raised a hand in a non-threatening way “You were… sleepin’ I guess, in the tree, when two creepers exploded right at the bottom of it, making the tree go down. Tommy here got out just fine, but you, huh, got stuck under the branches

I was the one who shot the creepers, because I was going to camp not far away from here and didn’t want ‘em coming closer to me. I didn’t know you were up there, and next thing I know I hear a scream -probably Tommy- and when I come I see you two. I had a healing and regeneration potion, so we got you from under the tree and healed you. That’s all”

It was a good enough explanation, though Techno was not sure how he managed not to trip on his own words. He had faced worse, and the kid was not scary or anything, but he really didn’t want him to do anything rash.

“So I’m guessing Tommy told you his name? Did he say mine?”

“Not really, though i'm pretty sure he was calling you… Wil? Wilby? When I found you”

The kid sighed loudly, doubt having almost left his expression to be replaced by something akin to fondness.

“My name’s Wilbur. And yours?”

“Nice to meet you Wilbur, I am Techno. I already asked this to Tommy, but he did not… react well. Do you have anywhere to go, at all?”

Wilbur’s face soured. So there was a reason for leaving the place they had been in previously.

“Yes, we… we used to live in an orphanage, in a village. As you can see, we are hybrids, and… well, I guess you already know the rest”

Wilbur wasn’t blind, or stupid. He could see the tusks that the other man sported, along with the floppy ears on both sides of his head that were not at all like humans. Pair that up with the upturned nose that seemed to be something between a normal nose and a… snout? And the hybrid title was definitely fit for him as well. Some kind of pig, Wilbur assumed.

“Would you like to have somewhere to go?”

That was a risky question. For all Wil knew, the man could be a murderer, waiting for the right moment to kill them. He couldn’t afford to trust people easily, hybrids or not, you never know what people have to hide under a seemingly nice facade.

On the other hand, he had just spent who knows how long with the both of them while they were sleeping, and didn’t do anything. The perspective of a place to go, somewhere to sleep was nice, and not one he wanted to pass up. 

Looking at Tommy, asleep and carefully being cradled in the older’s arms, he made a decision.

“Yes, we would”


	5. It runs in the family, I came by it honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, answers, and the promise of a future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this before, but i'm lar_arts on twitter, and lar_artss on tiktok and insta if you wanna talk about this au
> 
> and the title is from "runs in the family" by Amanda palmer

Tommy weighed almost nothing in his arms. He wasn’t sure how much a kid should weigh, but he was almost sure it had to be more than that. The kid didn’t look starved, but he knew that just because his ribs weren’t showing it didn’t mean that he was healthy.

He and Wilbur had gotten up and started walking not too long after their conversation, neither of them wanting to spend more time there. They did pick up the stuff Techno had left in his makeshift camp, though. The two of them walked with a slow but steady pace, as to not overwork Wilbur. He didn’t have anything broken anymore, but even if Health potions helped with that sort of thing, they were useless against the ache that settled after receiving such injury.

The knowledge that the reason they were going so slow was to take care of the fox hybrid did nothing to help Technoblade’s nerves. They were being far too slow, out in the open, exposed to any kind of danger. It wasn’t as if Techno didn’t trust his ability to take care of anyone that even dared to come close, but now he had two kids to look after.

Wilbur was quiet, walking alongside him without letting a noise leave his lips. The only way Techno knew he was there without actually having to look at him was by the sound of footsteps against the grass. The pyglin was aware of the pair of eyes that never seemed to leave him, scanning his every move, analyzing him in a way that he couldn’t decipher yet. 

Wilbur was distrustful, as if waiting for Techno to drop Tommy then and there, leaving the two of them alone just like he found them. It was as if Wilbur was almost hoping it would happen, because as much as he hated the idea of his brother getting hurt, he needed to know that his paranoia wasn’t unfounded. That even though the older was a hybrid as well, it really was just him and Tommy against the world. 

At the same time, he wanted nothing but to trust. To be able to trust the man that had offered them nothing but kindness, be it either from the good of his heart or the guilt of being a partial reason of them getting hurt. Wilbur wanted to believe so badly that at least someone had their backs. 

(Or could, in a future. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that the guy would do anything for them just yet)

But overall, he was confused. Why would anyone help two weird kids, at night, in the woods? It made no sense in his head, that a person would waste healing potions on a stranger, no matter the age of said stranger. The older hybrid must have surely had an ulterior motive, because what other reason could there be? He had long since learned not to trust without reason.

(He thought back to caregivers who promised to help, only to get away any time someone came close to seeing them. How nobody wanted to be seen with him, with a hybrid. How people, before his hybrid status was learned, would speak awful things about his kind, about the things they did, and he’d just have to stand there as if he wasn’t fearing for his life)

Actually, what kind of hybrid even was Techno? He had floppy ears as a pig would, but they were not on top of his head like a pig’s, but on the side of them. He had… fangs? But the kind that came from the bottom of the mouth and went past the lips, he was sure they had a name. His nose was really upturned, more resembling a mix of a snout and a nose than an actual human one. He wore boots, but judging by the shape of his legs, bent like the rear legs on an animal, he had hooved feet. His hands also appeared to have hooves instead of the final part of his fingers.

Would it have been wiser to just ask later? Maybe. Who knew. But nonetheless, Wilbur found himself asking anyway

“What kinda hybrid are you?”

It had all been going so well, smoothly walking without any word being said, the closest thing to perfection there could have been. Because Techno wasn’t good with words, tending to say things harsher than he should, or generally not saying what was expected from him (and how could he know what people expected from him? Phil had heard him complain about that countless of times)

Up until that question.

Now, Technoblade was not the kind to be ashamed by his heritage, proudly displaying his pyglin features, reminding everyone that he not only was dangerous because he knew how to move his way around a sword. He delighted himself in seeing how it dawned on his enemies, the knowledge that they weren’t fighting a simple pig hybrid with a penchant for weapons, they were fighting a pyglin hybrid, not only a hostile mob, but one of the most dangerous in the nether too.

Now, that wasn’t the kind of impression you want to give a kid who you just met, that still doesn’t fully trust you. He wanted to pass himself off as a normal pig, in hopes not to scare the brunette too much. Because the two kids were very obviously passive mob hybrids, and he knew that it wouldn’t make them any less discriminatory against hostile mobs hybrids.

“Because I thought you were a pig, with your nose and all, but the more i look at you the less right it seems, and with your, your, those things” he pointed at his mouth.

“Tusks?”

“Yes, tusks, you don’t look like a pig”

He had always been an honest person. Not liking when lies came to bite him, nor having to keep them up for long. So he made his choice.

“Well, huh, I am a pyglin hybrid”

That was it. Wilbur stopped dead in his tracks, looking at him wide eyed. Techno wondered how much he knew about pyglins, exactly. His shocked expression was quickly replaced by one of fear, anger, and something else.

“What? you, you monster! Give me my brother! please don’t hurt us, you were going to kill us! I knew, I knew, I knew”

Oh. It appeared that he knew enough, but his voice shaked between barely contained anger and fear.

“Wilbur, kid, I won’t do anythin’”

He still tried giving Tommy to the other kid, not knowing what else to do. But the moment he tried to step closer he realized his mistake, as Will just took a step backwards, fear having fully settled in.

“This, this doesn’t change anythin’, I won’t hurt ya. I am not a beast” well, there were some people who would like to say the contrary “I will do nothin’ to you or your brother, but you are free to leave I guess”

That did nothing to lessen the expression on the younger’s face, but it did make him relax his posture, no longer looking like he was about to run. Slowly, still keeping his distance, he nodded. Tommy started squirming in Techno’s arms.

The two of them stilled at the movement, afraid to wake the kid up. He mumbled something incomprehensible along the lines of ‘shut up’, before he went limp once again. They both let out a breath.

“Okay. Okay. I will- I am choosing to trust you”

“Thank ya”

“But like, don’t pyglins attack anyone that doesn’t have gold on them?” And you look more like a mob than a human, he wanted to say, doesn’t that make you more likely to be like a mob?

“Yeah, they do. ‘M not a full pyglin, though. As long as I have gold on me, ‘m fine” he pointed to his crown, raised two ringed fingers “and even if I don’t, I can kinda control it”

“Do you like to hurt people? I heard pyglins kill people a lot”

Techno winced.

“Pyglins don’t kill people just because. They attack when someone isn’t carrying gold, or more importantly, someone hurts one of who we consider our pack” he hoped Wil ignored how he included himself in the last part.

“And who is your pack?”

“Right now? an old friend, whom I haven’t seen in some time”

The incessant stream of questions reminded Technoblade that, as mature as he may seem sometimes, the kid who was walking next to him was just that, a kid.

(The back of his mind supplied that maybe, those kids could become his pack too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet that chat was screaming "PACK!! PHILZA MINECRAFT! PACK! OUR PACK. THEM PART OF THE PACK"


	6. And there will be a day when you can say you're okay and mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIlbur thinks.

The first night in Technoblade’s home was the worst one for Wilbur. 

His mind wouldn’t calm down, thoughts swarming and screaming at him how the hybrid he had so willingly trusted was going to backstab him at any time, kill him and his brother, the only family he had. Wilbur had become wary of the older ever since he learned of the other’s heritage, years of being taught what to think about hostile mob hybrids shaping every opinion he had on the man. 

Stories about bloodshed, about the rampages those kinds of hybrids went on, killing everything that stood in their way. Stories about how they were not to be trusted, because even if they might seem like it, they were far from being a normal hybrid. They didn’t have the capacity to feel like others do, driven by pure instincts and violence rather than logic. They were monsters.

( But didn’t Technoblade say pyglins didn’t hurt people just because? He wasn’t wearing any gold, but hadn’t been attacked either. And he had held Tommy so carefully)

He had only allowed himself and Tommy to stay with the man because they had nowhere else to go, and the two of them wouldn’t get very far even if they did try to run away. That is, if he even convinced his brother to run away. 

His brother, who had no fears like Wilbur did. His brother, who, upon learning Technoblade was a pyglin, seemed to grow in awe of the man, asking all kinds of questions, getting more excited as they were answered. His brother, who was perfectly fine to walk into what could be the home of their murderer. Naive, little Tommy, who was excited to sleep next to his big brother.

The house wasn’t bad, or scary looking at all. It was a nice cottage, small but practical. It had a kitchen, something like a living room with a fireplace, and two bedrooms. Why two bedrooms when it was obvious Technoblade lived alone, thus only needed one, he did not know. But it was in one of those bedrooms that the children found themselves that night, sharing a bed, Tommy fast asleep while Wilbur could only stare at the ceiling.

He was going over the whole day in his head, trying to find any kind of clue that showed the true nature of the pyglin hybrid. Did he like to play with his food first? Or was he planning to use them for something far worse? He had heard some grown-ups back home that hybrids sold well? He didn’t know why they would sell well, or what that even meant, but judging by the way it had been said, it was bad news.

After the “big reveal” nothing much of interest happened. They kept walking for a bit, and stopped to rest right when Tommy finally woke up. Technoblade shared some food with them - some potatoes he had - and they kept walking well until the evening, same as they had been doing before. But now they had Tommy who, the moment he learned Technoblade’s species, didn’t stop asking questions for a second (some didn’t have to do with being a hybrid at all, he was just curious about the man). It was then that they got to the house, and were offered dinner by the man. Mushroom soup, he had said. Wilbur hadn’t paid attention, focused only on trying to get a few spoonfuls past the knot on his throat, in fear of offending their host by not eating. After that, they were shown the room they could stay at.

And there they were.

Eventually, Wilbur succumbed to the gentle lull of sleep, his eyelids heavy from the long day they’d had.

  
  
  


Luckily, he woke up the next morning perfectly fine. Unluckily, his brother was not with him.

He had woken up slowly and well-rested, having slept soundly even if the process of falling asleep in the first place had been rocky. He had sat up in the bed and stretched lazily, stifling a yawn before even noticing something was wrong. He didn't sleep in the same bed as Tommy back in the village, so waking up alone was not something he wasn’t used to. Except he distinctly remembered going to sleep with his brother beside him.

He shot up, standing so quick his vision became blurred for a moment, feet hitting the floor with a heavy sound. He started panicking, scolding himself for trusting so easily that nothing would happen while he slept, for not noticing that it was the perfect time to take his sibling away from him, to god-knows-where. 

_ He had taken Tommy away from him.  _ His only family, the one person he had left, his brother, gone. He had been so stupid, he shouldn’t have allowed Technoblade to convince him it was safe, it’s never safe, and now he was paying the consequences. He had to find the little raccoon, he wouldn’t leave him, he had to get to him and get him back, he had to-

That’s when he heard laughter from outside the room. Tommy 's laughter.

He practically deflated upon realizing that no, his brother wasn’t gone. Anxiety definitely not gone but lessened as he slowly opened the door and peeked out. It led to a hall that led to the main living area and the kitchen. He now could hear Tommy speaking, although he couldn’t yet decipher what exactly he was saying, and if there was any kind of answer. 

Walking quietly, he approached the origin of the sound, and there he was. Tommy, sitting on a stool in front of an island that separated the kitchen from the living area, still a short tail moving along as he spoke. It was easy to forget that was supposed to be nocturnal, and that all the sleep he had gotten the last day must have made him wake up far earlier than the other two hybrids.

Nevertheless, Technoblade was in the kitchen making what must be breakfast. It was an oddly domestic picture, mainly because the two of them had known each other for less than a week. Wilbur guessed it was just the effect Tommy had on people, nobody being able to dislike him.

(An important trait to have, especially if you’re a hybrid living amongst humans. Being liked, for whatever reason that may be, is crucial)

And it was standing there, in the entrance of the hall, seeing his brother chatting happily with someone who looked like he was at least half-heartedly listening to him (and he couldn’t blame him, Tommy’s rambles tended to go on very different directions that were hard to keep up with) that Wilbur wondered if that could become normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the first part of the series! I will keep posting works, so be sure to subscribe there if you wanna read them. Hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to see what kind of things you would want me to write about in this universe (and if you want to write something, go on! be sure to tell me, I'd love to read it)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> If you want to talk abt this au or anything dreamsmp related, these are my social media accs!  
> https://twitter.com/lar_arts?s=09  
> http://lar-arts.tumblr.com  
> tiktok.com/@lar_artss
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
